If Things Were Perfect
by pixie of dollywood
Summary: After the end of the 6th season, Buffy’s still depressed and Dawn can’t take it any longer *Before Ep. Entropy*
1. Part I: Why does my heart feel so bad?

Title: If things were perfect  
  
Summary: After the end of the 6th season, Buffy's still depressed and Dawn can't take it any longer  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything yada, yada, yada don't sue me! And all the titles are taken from Moby songs off his Play album. So Moby and Co. don't sue me!  
  
Rating: I guess Pg-13 to R there are some four letter words (although I doubt anyone pays attention to this!)  
  
Author Notes: These are My Favorite Things!  
  
AN 1: Buffy still depressed ALTOUGH NOT SLEEPING WITH SPIKE  
  
AN 2: Everyone else in the Scooby gang is happy (i.e. willow has magic under control and Xander and Anya are married)  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please! With Spike on top! So be nice! Have any ideas on what you want to happen next e-mail them to me at pixie_of_dollywood@hotmail.com  
  
Part I: Why does my heart feel so bad?  
  
"I….. I can't take this anymore." Despair rippled through her voice.  
  
Spike turned around, it was Dawn. Her dress was soaked; her hair disheveled, and black eyeliner tears rolled down her checks. He caught her as she crushed against his chest in a sob.  
  
"Take me away, Take me away from here." She gave a raspy yell  
  
"Bollocks Dawn, what happened?' He laid both of them on his bed  
  
"Aside from everything?" She gave a weak laugh "Do you know what today is?" He nodded "This morning I walked down those stairs and nobody was there! All that was left was a note from Buffy saying that she had a surprise at the Bronze and I should come! And I thought she doing the same thing we did for here 15th birthday, mom, dad, and I pretended we didn't remember her birthday and then throw her this HUGE surprise party! So I came to the Bronze and you know what the big surprise was? She got a fucking job there!" Dawn curled herself into a ball and cried into her hands.  
  
"They forgot your birthday luv!" Spike realized "Impossible! Buffy, maybe she's still not all right in the head. Red?" Dawn shook her head violently "Pansy Boy?" Dawn still shook her head. "God I'm so sorry Dawn."  
  
Spike picked up her wilted body and held her till her tears subsided. Dawn abruptly stood up.  
  
"Spike, take me away, anywhere, I need to be away from all this hate and death!" her desperate fleas were heard in whispers  
  
He had to help her; he had never seen her like this before. And at that moment he had made up his mind.  
  
"Sweet lil bit, we better get going if were going to leave before sunrise!" 


	2. Part II: Find My Baby

Title: If things were perfect  
  
Summary: After the end of the 6th season, Buffy's still depressed and Dawn can't take it any longer  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything yada, yada, yada don't sue me! And all the titles are taken from Moby songs off his Play album. So Moby and Co. don't sue me!  
  
Rating: I guess Pg-13 to R there are some four letter words (although I doubt anyone pays attention to this!)  
  
Author Notes: These are My Favorite Things!  
  
AN 1: Buffy still depressed ALTOUGH NOT SLEEPING WITH SPIKE  
  
AN 2: Everyone else in the Scooby gang is happy (i.e. willow has magic under control and Xander and Anya are married)  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please! With Spike on top! So be nice! Have any ideas on what you want to happen next e-mail them to me at pixie_of_dollywood@hotmail.com  
  
Part II: Find my baby  
  
Buffy awoke at 11 a.m. her eyes still trying to get out of its sleepy haze. She decided to brush her hair and teeth. She peered into Dawn's room on her way. There were cloths scattered all over her bed. Her closet was empty. Her window was open her Target curtains flapping in the breeze. The image was all to familiar  
  
"You walk out of this house don't think about coming back!"  
  
Everything was a blur. She walked over to Dawn's bed and griped the note Dawn had left.  
  
Dear Buffy  
  
You may think what I have done is shocking, but haven't you seen the signs? When was the last time you have seen me laugh or smile. I am not the same Dawn because you are not the same Buffy. I just need some time alone from everyone. Don't worry I will be safe. Please don't be upset! Spike always takes the best care of me!  
  
Dawn  
  
Buffy crumbled the note in her fists. Those words Spike takes the best care of me made Buffy sick to her stomach. What did she mean? Did she want to ponder what that meant? How does Dawn trust him more then she trusts me? After an half an hour of staring at a picture of Dawn and her, Buffy decided to take matters into her own hands!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Do you see this?" Buffy said storming into the Magic Shop holding up the disheveled, note.  
  
"It's a piece of paper Buffy" Xander gave Buffy a "duh" look  
  
"And a unkempt one at that…I hope that's not a receipt…I hope your not returning something…Why would you want to return something" Anya went on  
  
"What is it- Oh, Oh." Willow echoed as she read the note  
  
"Come on girls the suspense is killing us!" Xander yelled  
  
"You wanna know what he did Xander! That cradle robber! He took my baby sister and kidnapped her. He's done some sick shit but this one takes the cake! Who knows if he's going to bring her back—"  
  
Buffy was cut off by Willow "He will" "Are you crazy Will? He's a-a-"Buffy snapped "…in love with Dawn." Willow finished "Huh?" Buffy said appalled "Sorry I meant WHAT!"  
  
"Oh come on Buff like never saw it before!" Buffy glared at Xander "Oh my god! You never saw it!"  
  
"He will bring her back Buffy, don't worry. They did this last year, after you, you dead. They took off for a couple of months. Dawn never talks about it but we know that he helped her get over your, your death. Just now their, their…." Tara stammered out  
  
"…in love." Willow finished  
  
"Wait; wait a minute how do you know their in love, did I miss the Scooby meeting when they said 'hey we're in love'?" Buffy questioned  
  
"Oh well we see it just not them…I mean their so obvious the innocent flirting, fighting, tickling, hugging, the…"  
  
Buffy put her hand up motioning Anya to stop.  
  
"I wonder where they are now?" Tara finished 


End file.
